Moving extremely heavy loads has generally been a complicated task because the large forces involved in lifting and transporting the heavy loads. When possible, large loads are often transported by disassembling or breaking up the load into multiple smaller loads. However, this break-down and subsequent reassembly process can be very time consuming, especially when a heavy load is only moved a small distance, or needs to be repositioned.
For heavy loads that need periodic movement or adjustment, devices commonly referred to as “walking machines” or “walkers” were developed. These machines typically move the heavy loads over small distances in incremental stages. Walking machines are particularly useful for moving large structures, such as oil rigs, which often times need to be moved in order to properly position them over pre-drilled wells in oil fields, or moved to a new location that is undergoing oil exploration.
Instead of using wheels driven by rotational forces to move heavy loads, walking machines typically use hydraulic lift cylinders to lift the load above a supporting surface, and then move or rotate the load relative to the supporting surface by transporting the load via rollers or tracks in the walking machines. U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,336 to Parker and U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,525 to Smith show two methods of using walking machines to move heavy loads, such as oil rig structures. The '525 patent shows elongated beams under several rollers and lift cylinders, which allows the load from the lift cylinders and rollers to be spread over a large area. However, these walking machines are relatively tall and therefore use relatively tall support load bearing frames to support loads. The height of the walking machines increases the overall cost of the transport system and limit which types of load bearing frames can be used for supporting the loads